Mobile devices such as phones, personal digital assistants, and multimedia devices are commonly used. Many of these mobile devices include GPS (Global Positioning System) location services that are used to report the device's location through the use of online street maps. Location services provided by GPS are generally limited to outdoor use for identifying a location (e.g., street, building) relative to a map.